


Lace

by pinkoptics



Series: The Lace 'Verse [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles You Slut, Erik had no idea he'd like this, M/M, Neither did I Erik, Shameless Smut, With lace if the title didn't clue you in, but a little bit of plot, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics
Summary: Charles trailed his hands down his own torso, feeling a flutter of nervousness as his palms coasted across his bare abdomen and stopped abruptly at the button holding up his pants. Erik's eyes were full of heat as he watched from his position reclined against the headboard.Charles wanted to undo the top button and push his pants down to reveal what was underneath. He did. He really did. However, at the same time he really didn't.What if Erik didn't like it?What if Erik thought it was ridiculous?And worst of all . . .What if Erik laughed?Charles wasn't sure he could bear it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/gifts), [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Кружева/Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549748) by [SylvanInmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanInmate/pseuds/SylvanInmate)



> @cherikyassss and @butterynutjob are entirely to blame for this. One, inadvertently and the other completely consciously. In fact, if it wasn't for @cherikyassss I doubt this fic would have come to fruition. So, this is lovingly dedicated to these two wonderful, wonderful people. 
> 
> Written almost entirely in one sitting. I don't even know guys.
> 
> But I love it. Love, love, love it.
> 
> I would never have thought this sort of kink was for me, but I discovered today that I was wrong. Very, very wrong. 
> 
> This Charles was incredibly fun to write. Nervous, awkward, clumsy, sexy, embarrassed and everything in between.  
> Inspired by this [NSFW post.](https://justanothertart.tumblr.com/post/157946901616/ive-not-done-a-strip-set-for-a-while-so-here)

Charles trailed his hands down his own torso, feeling a flutter of nervousness as his palms coasted across his bare abdomen and stopped abruptly at the button holding up his pants. Erik's eyes were full of heat as he watched from his position reclined against the headboard. 

Charles wanted to undo the top button and push his pants down to reveal what was underneath. He did. He really did. However, at the same time he really didn't. 

What if Erik didn't like it?

What if Erik thought it was ridiculous?

And worst of all . . .

What if Erik laughed?

Charles wasn't sure he could bear it. 

*

It had all started with a post on Tumblr.

As a general rule, Charles didn't follow porn blogs, or anything remotely related to porn blogs. Tumblr was a place where many of his interests could intersect and provide some relief from the tedium of writing his latest paper or putting together his latest lecture. He adored being a genetics professor, to be sure, but that did not mean that when he was on the 10,325th word that elaborated his latest findings on the X-gene that he did not need a break. He followed political blogs, particularly mutant ones (all the wrong ones, in Erik's opinion, of course), blogs which discussed literature (which was as close as Charles ever got to belonging to a book club because, really, who had the time?), tea porn (which Erik laughed at, endlessly), and even the odd blog that posted nothing but cat memes (Erik laughed endlessly at that too, but the kittens were just too adorable, so Charles bore the teasing in stride). 

Of course, that did not mean that porn did not occasionally appear on his dash, as he had no control of such things. Usually, he scrolled right past it. Today, however, was not one of those days.

Having just enjoyed a giggle over a cat sitting in a tea cup (thank god Erik had not been in the room looking over his shoulder at that particular moment), Charles' scrolling fingers stopped dead.

It was a striptease.

In and of itself, there was nothing overly exciting about that. Yes, the person stripping was male, yes, it was a nice enough body, but really there was a better one in the next room over. If he was so inclined to want to watch a striptease, he was certain Erik would happily, and smirkingly, oblige him. But then, he arrived at the bottom three gifs and his breath caught.

His cock twitched.

Then filled.

And, finally, hardened to the point that Charles wanted to wank off so badly it almost overwhelmed him.

What, the bleeding, fuck?

He slammed his laptop down with such vehemence that he winced, hoping he had not damaged it in the process. He sat there for several long moments attempting to will away his straining erection. That was _not_ a turn on. That had _never_ been a turn on. In fact, he had always thought the whole idea of it was rather silly. Men, in women's lingerie? He enjoyed hard lines, hard bodies and harder cocks and what place did frilly, lacy panties have in that?

Almost against his will, he tipped the screen of his laptop back up. The images were still there, moving, mesmerizing. Charles felt his hand drift to the bulge encased painfully within his jeans and started to rub. As he did, the man in the gifs became him, and the man he was showing himself to became Erik. It didn't take long after that.

He came hard, in his pants, like a horny teenager who couldn't control himself, which was what this post had apparently reduced him to. After several panting moments, he closed Tumblr and shuffled off to the bathroom, cheeks stained with embarrassment, pants stained with evidence of his actions, and prayed to god that Erik would not intercept him.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

*

Charles avoided the post for several days, the memory of his post orgasmic shame, and the deadline for the first draft of his latest paper, enough to stop him from looking again. Until one late night, as he was completing the final edit at 1:30 in the morning, he found himself clicking back over. It was just curiosity, really. Surely, the visceral reaction he'd had, had been a blip, a strange aberration brought about by too many days of abstinence. Charles had a strict rule when he was finishing a paper - his body was off limits, not for sexually frustrated Eriks to touch, thank you very much. All his focus needed to be on his research, his words, and not his cock or Erik's cock. So, that had to explain it. He was touch starved, orgasm starved, and this post had simply caught him off guard, hadn't it?

Obviously, the only thing for it was to take another look. He was a scientist after all. This was research. He had to know if the first time had been a fluke, or if this would constitute a new pattern of behaviour he had as yet been unaware of in himself.

For science.

Right.

As the images appeared back on his screen, and his body responded exactly as it had the first time, Professor Charles Xavier's hypothesis was disproven.

Not a blip.

Not an aberration.

But a kink.

Yes, definitely a kink.

Science had confirmed it.

*

Charles could not believe he was here.

Certainly, he had been in adult stores before, purchasing toys, lube, condoms, etc. However, he had never been in one like this. In fact, he'd had to input some google search terms that he had never thought he would find himself typing out to even find it. He was stood inside "Diva Derrick's," which catered to all manner of sexuality, gender identity and kinks. Currently, he was in front of a wall of lingerie, which ostensibly looked like women's lingerie, but was designed to specifically fit men. Men like him, who apparently enjoyed this sort of thing.

"Can I help you?"

Charles started so violently that he almost fell over. He had to grasp at a rack of corsets to keep his balance. Normally, he was aware of every mind near him, to some extent, so sneaking up on him was nigh impossible. Except, apparently, when he was contemplating what sort of lingerie might best suit his figure.

"Sorry, Sugar! Didn't mean to scare you!" 

A lovely looking blond woman was smiling kindly, and amusedly, at him. She was clad in a diamond studded bikini top and shimmering white pants to match. Clearly, the dress code in this sort of shop was quite different than most.

"Do you know what you're looking for?"

Charles flushed so hard he was certain they could see it from the International Space Station. 

"First time?" she asked. Her tone, again, was not unkind.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Honey, I spotted you the moment you walked in the door. The cloud of nervousness around you was as thick as a London fog." She flicked her hair back and eyed the choices on the wall. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." 

Emma, as she happened to be called, proceeded to give him a rather helpful explanation of the varying merits of the different types of lingerie they offered, not steering him any particular way or pressuring him into buying something expensive. He was suddenly, unbelievably, grateful for her presence and expertise. Never in his life had he had so little idea what he was doing.

"So, is this just for you, or someone special?"

Immediately, Erik came to the forefront of his mind, looking as hot and hungry as Charles hoped he would at the end of all this.

"Wow," Emma murmured, her eyes going wide, "you've got yourself quite the hottie."

Charles started violently for the second time in as many minutes. 

"Sorry, Sugar," she said for the second time, "telepath. Though, actually, I make no apologies for it."

_Neither do I._

This time, it was Emma's turn to be startled, but her shock quickly transformed into a wide smile. _Well then, what do you think your hottie might like?_

That was the crux of it. Charles had no idea. Not a bloody, buggering clue. In fact, he had no idea if Erik would like this sort of thing at all. Their sex life was far from vanilla, but this was a departure, even for them. The ball of nerves that had taken up residence in his gut ever since he had decided to give this a shot, surged in strength, nearly overwhelming him. The shop began to blur around him, until a cool, icy breeze flowed calmingly through his mind. It was as welcome as it would have been on a sweltering summer's day, and Charles felt his nerves settle. He also felt a kind of relief that he didn't need to communicate any of this in words. In an instant, Emma understood every misgiving he was having and gave a gentle nod.

_Like I said, I'll take care of you._

Emma proceeded to look him up and down with the exacting eye of a tailor, if tailors made bespoke lingerie for men instead of high priced suits. Charles suspected she was raking through his memories as well, determining what she thought someone like Erik might like. Normally, he thought it impolite to intrude in such a way without permission, but at the same time Charles found her refreshingly unapologetic. Erik, he thought, would like Emma. 

Thirty minutes later, twenty of which Charles spent bungling his way through the various items Emma sent into his changing room (how did women do this?), Charles was out the door with his purchase and a promise. Emma had insisted on his returning to tell her how it went and Charles found he did not mind that prospect one bit. If this did go well, he owed a great deal of its success to her.

*

When Charles dressed that morning, it was a completely new experience. He had been careful to linger in bed until Erik had gone out for his morning run. This was a usual Saturday occurrence, but Charles had awoken early and had needed to feign sleep for what felt like an eternity. Too much anticipation coiled within him, not allowing him to fall back asleep. All his thoughts centred on the paper bag tucked into the back corner of their closet. It was hidden under enough "geriatric" cardigans that he had been absolutely certain Erik would not find it. 

After Charles had heard the sound of the deadbolt sliding into place, he knew he had at least an hour to get ready. 

Shower - check. 

Hair styled just the way Erik liked it - check. 

Clothing picked out that he felt was suitable for a strip tease - check.

Lingerie...

Charles held the bag, having gone as motionless as he would have if he'd frozen himself in place with his own telepathy. It was now or never. Letting out a slow breath, he pulled out the white, thigh-high stockings and the lacy, white underwear.

 _Virginial_ , Emma had sent with a smirk when she'd passed the items overtop the changing room stall. Charles had to agree that it was apt. It was not their first time, but it was _a_ first time.

He slid the underwear on first (needing to adjust himself several times), then came the stockings (which also took three tries before they looked right), then his clothes. Charles was clad in his usual date night attire - button up, dark jeans, and dress shoes - and, now, all there was for it was to wait. It would be hours before he would have the opportunity to reveal what was underneath and already he was a shivery mess of nerves and arousal.

God.

What had he gotten himself into?

*

"Are you all right?" Erik asked, not for the first time that evening. He absently twirled his fork, hands free, in the plate of spaghetti in front of him. "You've been... odd tonight."

"Odd?" Charles repeated hoping his tone was a lot more even than it sounded to himself. 

"Jumpy," Erik clarified, narrowing his all too perceptive eyes at him.

"Uh..." Charles searched for a reason, any reason, that Erik might accept as reasonable. "Too much coffee today."

Erik raised an eyebrow, and Charles did not need his telepathy to know that Erik only half-believed him.

"And that's all. Caffeine."

Charles shoved an overly large bite of lasagna into his mouth and mumbled something that was meant to be an affirmative. Erik's gaze narrowed again, but he let it drop.

*

"I lied."

Erik paused, turning from where he'd been hanging up his jacket in their entryway closet.

"Lied?" 

"Yes, something is wrong. Well, no, not wrong. Wrong isn't the right word at all. At dinner, you asked if I was all right, and I am, but I'm also not. It's not caffeine, though that certainly was a poor choice of drink to guzzle this afternoon. I'm nervous. God, Erik, I'm nervous. I'm so nervous I can hardly stand it any longer. I think, maybe I've made a mistake. I wanted to try something, but perhaps I shouldn't. It's silly, god, it's silly. I- "

Charles' babble was cut off by Erik's hand quite literally coming to cover his mouth.

"Are you ready to breath, Charles?"

He nodded and Erik removed his hand. Charles took an obedient breath and bit down on his bottom lip, knowing there was only one thing that was going to help him to work up the courage to go through with this.

"I just- I need you to kiss me. Please. Now."

Erik blinked. He clearly had no idea what was going on, but seemed to know better than to ask. Nodding slowly, he stepped forward and pressed Charles against the wall, mouth coming down to meet Charles'. Charles gave himself over to the kiss, to the familiarity of it. He knew every inch of Erik's lips and tongue and he knew the way they felt moving against his own. He relished the moment Erik's tongue sought entrance, pushing forward and claiming him. It sent the same delicious frisson of pleasure up his spine that it always did. It was familiar, but never routine, and just like that his nerves morphed from fearful to anticipating. 

This was Erik.

He was safe. 

They kissed for longer than they might have otherwise, and Charles let the kiss go on and on. Each press of Erik's lips, each tug of Erik's hands in his hair, each gentle thrust of Erik's crotch against his, bolstered him.

He was ready.

He pressed his palms to Erik's chest and pushed him back, just far enough to be able to speak. He let his fingers wind into Erik's and pulled, gently. 

"Bedroom."

Erik allowed himself to be guided in that direction and they only stopped once along the way.

"I want- " The words lodged in Charles' throat for only a moment. "I want to show you something."

Definite interest, as well as curiosity, set off in Erik's mind like tiny sparklers, as they completed the short trip to the bed they shared. Charles pushed at him again, this time to encourage him to lay back on their bed. Erik went willingly, attempting to pull Charles down with him, but Charles pulled back, shaking his head.

"I want you to look, but only look. You can't touch."

Charles felt a small surge in Erik's lust. Usually, it was Erik giving the commands, but he seemed more than happy to obey that directive, at least for now. Charles stepped back to ensure that Erik would have a full view of the proceedings and took a steadying breath. The shivery mess of nerves and arousal he'd felt that morning were back in full force.

He began with the buttons of his shirt, undoing the top few with agonizing slowness, needing to remind himself at every turn that this was a show, and not something to get over with quickly. Charles slid his own hand up his neck, tilting his head back and to the side, more fully exposing the skin there to Erik's view. He imagined Erik, nipping and licking his way up the same path Charles' hand had just taken and pushed that image at Erik.

Erik's breath hitched and, suddenly, this all became a great deal sexier than Charles had thought it would be.

He let his hands fall to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it out of his jeans and lifting it just enough to expose the skin of his abdomen and the trail of hair that disappeared into his pants. He pictured Erik's lips there, sucking on his skin, teasing him by raising marks on the line of his hips rather than traveling further down to where Charles wanted his mouth most. When he shared this image, the groan Erik emitted was guttural. 

" _Charles_."

His name was uttered roughly from Erik's lips, increasing his own arousal painfully. He saw Erik's hand drift down to the prominent bulge in his trousers and Charles shook his head.

"I said no touching."

The look Erik gave him was positively murderous, but again, he obeyed, clenching his fists instead in the bed sheets beneath him.

Charles returned to the buttons of his shirt, carefully undoing each one, while mirroring in Erik's mind how wonderful it felt when Erik did this to him. Finally, he let his shirt drop, so that his torso was completely bared to Erik's gaze. He let his hands wander over his own chest, pinching and twisting each nipple in the exact way he enjoyed when Erik's strong and slender fingers did the same. His breathing, both their breathing, was becoming laboured. It sounded louder than it ever had, without the distraction of their hands on one another.

Charles could feel the soft lace stretched over his hard cock, the sensation new and tormenting. He could not help the quick squeeze and tug he gave himself through his pants. The sound that came from Erik in response was choked and protesting.

"You said no touching."

"I never said it applied to me."

Erik growled.

The sound was so animalistic that it went straight to Charles' cock and, this time, he had to try to awkwardly grip the base, through his pants, to keep from coming. 

Finally, Charles took pity on them both.

He trailed his hands down his own torso, feeling a flutter of nervousness return as his palms coasted across his bare abdomen and halted at the button of his pants. Erik's eyes were full of heat as he watched impatiently from his position reclined against the headboard. His eyes drank in the sight of Charles touching himself. He could tell that Erik was barely able to keep himself from surging forward and laying Charles out beneath him, ripping away the last few layers of clothing.

Charles wanted to undo the top button and push his pants down to reveal what was underneath. He did. He really did. However, at the same time he really didn't. 

What if Erik didn't like it?

What if Erik thought it was ridiculous?

And worst of all . . .

What if Erik laughed?

Charles wasn't sure he could bear it. 

Whether Charles was inadvertently projecting his nerves or Erik simply sensed they had come to an important moment...

"Show me."

Erik's voice was full of so much yearning that now it was Charles who couldn't do anything but obey. He undid the button with shaky fingers and slid down the zipper. His hands slipped beneath the waistband and pushed. 

As the lace was revealed, Erik's jaw went slack. Charles could sense that his mind, for all intents and purposes, had stopped. What that meant, he had no idea, but there was no going back. Charles continued to slide his jeans down, down, down until the stockings came into view and then, finally, he stepped out of them completely. He could see and feel his whole body flush as he straightened, blood rushing everywhere at once. The lace garment was barely containing his need. Everything was on display and Charles had never felt so exposed in his life. 

Erik continued to be as motionless as a statue. His eyes took Charles in as though he'd never seen him before. Whatever he had been expecting, it clearly was not this.

Telling himself to breath, Charles let his hand trail over his lace covered cock and that motion seemed to restart Erik's stunned mind. The sound he made was strangled and the way his body jerked gave every impression that he did not know what to do first. His hand went to his hair, throwing it into further disarray, as he stared at Charles.

"Fuck. I had- Fuck. Charles. _Mein Gott_."

Charles shivered and breathed, "I know."

Erik staggered clumsily across the bed, his usual grace completely abandoning him. He grasped Charles' hips, his thumbs running across the white fabric, looking at it as though he wasn't sure it was quite real.

Then his mouth came down to press against that same fabric and it became very, _very_ real. He mouthed at Charles' erection with a barely contained hunger, licking and sucking at him through the lace. Any arousal Charles had lost from nerves reasserted itself ten fold. Erik's mouth seemed to worship him, as his hands moved to grip Charles' ass and press him impossibly closer. It was as perfect as anything had ever been between them.

_God._

_Oh God._

Charles was not going to last. He gripped Erik's hair and pulled him back.

His words came out in a rush. "Stop. Erik, you have to stop."

Some of Erik's usual composure returned and a smirk quirked at the corner of his mouth.

"Is that so?"

He ran a thumb underneath the lace until it trailed across Charles' cock. His mouth was still so close that Charles could feel his hot breath ghost across him.

"But look at you Charles, just look at you. How can I possibly stop touching you?"

This time it was Erik who projected. The image was thrust as surely into his mind as he had a feeling Erik would be into his body very shortly. He saw himself as Erik did. In Erik's mind, he looked nothing short of utterly debauched, tousled hair, flushed skin, fluttering eyelashes, swollen lips. He was a virginial sacrifice that was Erik's for the taking. Charles' legs trembled, just barely keeping him upright.

Erik took care of that problem swiftly, maneuvering them until Charles was laid out before Erik, every bit the sacrifice.

Erik seemed to realize, in that moment, that he was himself still fully clothed and made quick work of his garments. He was naked, gloriously naked, between Charles' spread thighs. Erik continued to look at him as though he were some kind of impossible gift and Charles found his breath hitching for reasons that had little to do with his unbearable arousal.

"Charles." 

His name on Erik's lips somehow managed to sound even hotter than before. Erik's accent bled through, deeper than he had ever heard.

"God, Charles."

Erik trailed both hands up Charles' stockinged calves and thighs until he again reached Charles' erection. Instead of touching it, his hands bypassed it and continued their journey upward, grasping and pulling Charles' hands along with them. Finally, they settled on the pillow above Charles' head, fingers intertwined. Erik rested his own cock against Charles' still fully confined one and began to move. 

The friction was everything.

The rhythm began slow, a few languid rolling of hips, testing the sensation, but it did not remain that way for long. Soon the thrusts became faster and more frantic and they rutted against each other, both so close that there was no way they could stretch the moment or the pleasure much further. Their eyes alternated from locking with one another to flicking down to where their bodies moved together. One of Charles' stockinged legs curled around Erik's, seeking more contact, more friction, as though such a thing were even possible.

Charles' orgasm hit him with such white hot ferocity that he was almost certain he blacked out. It ripped through him in a wave that was nearly painful in its intensity. He couldn't breath, couldn't see, couldn't think, as the pleasure stormed through. When everything began to work again, he gasped for air, trying to fill his lungs and dispel the stars from his eyes.

Erik was a heavy, shuddering weight on top of him, his hips riding out the last jerks of his own orgasm. At some point, Erik's arms had given out and they were pressed together on the bed from head to foot.

Chatty though he was, even after sex, it took Charles a lot longer than usual to find his voice.

"That was... It was... "

"Obscene." Erik finished for him and Charles couldn't help but laugh.

Erik propped himself back up on his forearms so that he and Charles could see each other once more. His countenance was deliciously wrecked and, unbelievably, Charles felt a stirring of renewed interest. In spirit, if not in body, just yet.

"What on earth..." Erik started, shaking his head in a wonderful mixture of startled delight and amusement, "What on earth possessed you to do this? After all this time, you've never once... " Erik shrugged.

At this juncture, Charles would have thought it would be impossible to flush with any further embarrassment. It seemed, however, that he was wrong. His response came out as such a mumble that Erik had to prompt him to say it again.

"Tumblr."

Erik blinked.

"You're joking."

Charles gave a little shake of his head.

"Tumblr." Erik repeated. "Fucking Tumblr?" His laugh was glorious. His smile wide, the corners of his eyes crinkled in the way that Charles loved so much. When his gaiety finally subsided, he bent his head down and affectionately bumped his nose against Charles'.

"I swear that I will never, _ever_ , make fun of you for wasting your time on that asinine site ever again."

Charles bumped back.

"Even if it's a cat meme?"

Erik's chuckle was a shade deeper this time. 

" _Especially_ if it's a cat meme."

This was a promise not kept for long and soon Erik was back to teasing him mercilessly when he caught sight of kittens or tea cups. However, every now and then, when Erik peered over his shoulder, he found something decidedly more interesting on Charles' screen. It often resulted in his being hauled to the bedroom, if they even made it that far, so Charles was certainly not complaining

**Author's Note:**

> I am dying for feedback and that is not something I would usually say. I really, really hope that there are those out there who will enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it. :)
> 
> A HUGE thank you to [@dreamvellers on tumblr](http://dreamvellers.tumblr.com/image/158032796674) for the stunningly gorgeous piece of art that she created for "Lace." I am as flattered and flustered as lacy!Charles to have received such a wonderful gift.
> 
> If you loved this, you might also love 'Black Lace' by FuryRed (link below). She was inspired to write an "unofficial" sequel to my lace shennanigans with further lace shennanigans. After reading it I was a hot mess. Click on over if you think you'd enjoy a slightly dirtier take on my Charles and Erik! I know I did. Mmmm.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Black Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101473) by [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed)
  * [Lace (The Erik Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202679) by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps)
  * [Stockings and Lace (Lace Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282489) by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan)
  * [Cover Art for- Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761571) by [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango)




End file.
